


Too Little, Too Late

by UpsetLettuce



Series: All of life's wonders [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, I haven't even finished the game and I ain't on the Blue Lions route either lmao, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Marriage, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, So may be inaccurate, Spoilers, i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsetLettuce/pseuds/UpsetLettuce
Summary: Byleth returns to the Kingdom greeted with open arms from King Dimitri but he has a secret to reveal which could run in the two's relationship in more ways than one.I'm bad at summaries so sorry but plz read, thx.Also, I use proper grammar I swear.





	Too Little, Too Late

Byleth could feel his breathing become slightly faster, more of the pace of a normal person, with a normally beating heart breathing but for him, it was eradicated and wild. He ran his thumb across the cool ring that laid on his sternum, helping his jittering nerves to relax. He never thought he would get to this point, he had thought he wouldn’t make it to the end of the war and that would be it for him. Yet here he was, riding to the still-standing Kingdom to meet with Dimitri for what he could only perceive as the last time. It wasn’t as if he wanted it to be the last time, it burned his unbeating heart as he thought about why he had come but he had to do it. Holding on to the truth any longer would just hurt the king even more.

The archbishop ran his finger along the ring one final time before tucking it into his robe and returning his attention upward. They were just reaching the entrance of the large castle looming over the town. Byleth was too distracted to realize that they had ridden through the town and the gawking faces at his presence. It was the first time since the end of the war that he had seen the Kingdom, only been by once during the war and that was for strategy planning. The man shook his head of the dark memories creeping into his mind and returned his attention to the entrance of the castle. He could see Dimitri standing by, hair much more kept than the last time he had seen him, eye patch still in place but it was no longer the dirty ragged on but a simple bandage across his eye. His skin was also not was gault as he remembered, it seemed he was returning to a much more healthy weight than he was during the war, no longer just bone and muscle but filling out the rest of his body like he had when he was younger.

There was also a smile.

A smile that burned into Byleth's gut as he watched the other practically beam up at him and the archbishop was about to…

Again, Byleth shook his head of the thoughts and did his best to give a rare smile back. It felt forced, as most of them did but Dimitri didn’t seem to notice. Once he was an appropriate distance away, the ex-professor got down from his horse, allowed one last glance at the town behind them before approaching the king. He did a bow, as did Dimitri before holding his hand out to shake.

“Your Majesty.”

“Archbishop.”

The grasp he got was warm and inviting, a gentle squeeze back that meant much more than the friendly gesture it seemed to be. Byleth had to fight down the warm feeling in his stomach and fight against the smile threatening to breakthrough. As he went to release his grip, the king pulled him into an unexpected hug, earning a surprised gasp from the archbishop. It was such a similar gesture between the two from years ago and during the war, then it made Byleth feel like he was safe and protected. Now, it felt like something he didn’t deserve. Nonetheless, he returned it and pulled away, his face feeling just slightly flush, earning a smile from Dimitri.

“Shall we go inside?” Byleth bit his tongue at the words, trying to keep the truth from slipping out of him. He wanted to say it right here so he could take such a quick exit and not deal with the consequences but he couldn’t do that to Dimitri, not after everything. The archbishop simply nodded and followed the man, teeth still digging into his tongue.

The castle was gorgeous, ceilings high with paintings of historic moments in the Kingdom. Wall decorated with kings and queens of the past, all looking strikingly similar to Dimitri. The same bright blonde locks and glistening blue eyes staring at Byleth, almost as if they knew what he was about to do. Workers were running all over the halls, each giving a bow to the king as he passed before quickly returning to their duties. Byleth noticed a couple giving him quick bows but none that quite reached the level they gave Dimitri.

“I try to get them to stop but it’s what they’re used to. I want to be treated like a fellow not just their king.” The ex-professor could hear the sadness in the king’s voice as he spoke, Byleth can remember back at the academy how Dimitri hated getting special treatment for his blood, something Byleth never did which drew the younger man to him. The archbishop bit down on his tongue, even more, the sting back was quick to stop the amount of pressure he was putting on it but he had to fight against the memories bubbling in his mind.

Byleth followed Dimitri and his guards through the winding walls of the castle, his own staying close behind him. More paintings and figures fill the walls before they stopped at two grand oak doors. Dedue was keeping a watchful eye over the doors, bowing to the king and archbishop as the paused. “Your majesty, archbishop.” The ex-professor returned the bow. “Dedue, it’s good to see you again. I hope everything is well?” The man nodded stiffly like he did most things. “Wounds healing and Kingdom coming together, I couldn’t be happier.” Byleth nodded politely before turning his attention back to Dimitri who had just dismissed his knights, he turned back to the archbishop.

“I was hoping we would have some time alone to discuss some recovery aspects.”

The ex-professor froze for a moment before recovering. He knew this was about to be it, the moment where everything came crashing down. He swallowed against the lump in his throat before gesturing to his guards to go, getting a nod and bow before they made their way out. The king looked over at Dedue. “Make sure we are not interrupted.” The older man nodded quickly before turning to face the outside of the doors. Dimitri flashed a quick smile towards Byleth before making his way into the room. The archbishop allowed himself to run his fingers over his hidden ring once more before following the king in.

Byleth had just a moment to take in the bright colors of the king’s bedroom before lips quickly smashed against his. He found himself pushed against the door, smooth, pleading lips assaulting his with much desire. It was so nice to have this again, him and Dimitri together in such a sinful and intimate way. So much like the nightly kisses, they would still back in the academy or the frantic nights they would have while the war was raging. It was such a powerful dynamic but when a warm tongue swiped across his bottom lip he returned to reality. He pulled away, panting for breath much like the king.

“Dimitri…”

He was so breathless and needed to speak but the blue eye piercing his were so hard to reject.

“Byleth.” The archbishop shuttered at the whisper of his name, it rumbled through his core because of how close the other man was. He wanted to give in, he wanted to give absolutely everything to Dimitri but…

The burning ring on his chest was quick to stop him.

“Dimitri, no. Give me space, please.” The king was quick to follow the plea of the other man, stepping away but letting his hands traveling down his arms in an attempt to comfort. “Byleth, what’s wrong?”

Oh his sweet words, the worry that bled through his voice broke the unbeaten heart of the archbishop. He brought a hand up to cover his burning face, avoiding the soulful blue eyes staring at him. “We can’t do this Dimitri.” Byleth peaked through his finger and saw the king registering his words. Shock mainly consumed his faces for a few moments before his brow fruit and lips pulled into a frown. “I don’t understand.” The ex-professor wanted to chuckle at the statement, something he had heard Dimitri so many times before when it came to certain subjects but he didn’t allow it to escape. He signed slowly before removing his hand from his face and looking up at the king, refusing to look in the sad eyes.

“I…” Byleth was at a loss for words, he had rehearsed it so many times in his head, the words he would say but he hadn’t expected the king to kiss him like that, with so much emotion and feeling put into it. The archbishop bit his lip in an attempt to clear his mind again, searching for the words when Dimitri beat him to it.

“Is it because of our positions?” The ex-professor signed, he began to shake his head but a warm hand lifting his chin stopped him. The king was looking down at him with longing in his eye and it took everything in Byleth to not look away. “We can figure it out, no one will find out. We could eventually allow the people to come to terms with it,” Dimitri pulled away from the other, began slow pacing as he thought aloud.

“What if we introduce a union between the church and the kingdom, even the alliance! Of course, each would keep their respective beliefs but if we try to create a union in the leadership. Claude is much like a brother so I would willingly incite him as such,”

“Dimitri,” Byleth plea for attention was quiet and unheard as the king continued.

“Perhaps there could be an equal influence in each power, similar to what the alliance does when it comes to voting for their people. I would love to have much more of a people influenced the kingdom over the nobles.”

“Dimitri.”

“Think of the benefits of such a union! Resources for more people, the risk of war much lower and us having to see each other more often. Communication would be key between the three of us, maybe we can set up a stronghold towards the border of the Alliance and Kingdom, or just use Garreg Mach. It is where we all meet after all.”

“Dimitri.”

“Oh, how many problems this could solve. The people wouldn’t have to fear of war looming over them anymore, a much safer union and we would be able to-”

“I’m married.”

The stopped the king’s rambling and he was quick to turn around. Byleth could feel his face burning with the confession that had slipped past his tongue and he wanted nothing more than to leave but he didn’t. He took a deep breath, grazing his fingers across the hidden ring before standing up straight and meeting the blue eye.

“I got married, Dimitri.”

The statement made the other blink slowly, his breathing was slow, nearly nothing and the archbishop could tell he was breaking. It hurt him so much to watch the other like this but he couldn’t keep the lie, that would be hurtful towards Dimitri and his husband.

“What?” It was breathless as it came out of the king and Byleth wanted to comfort him however he could give himself up to Dimitri just to help the pain but he knew it wouldn’t solve anything. “I got married after the war ended, it was a promise we made each other during it and it was just between us. No one else knew.” “But we- during the war we had…” The archbishop nodded shamefully, looking away and biting his lip to fight the guilty words trying to push past. “Did she know?” He wanted to laugh at the question, did Dimitri not realize he was not attracted to women? Byleth slowly shook his head, still not looking at the king. “At the time no, I told him afterward and he understood.” The ex-professor took a chance and looked at the other man, it was a mistake.

Tears were sliding down his cheek, shaking violently as he tried to fight against the emotions pouring through him. It hurt Byleth to see him like this but he knew, this had to be the decision. He wasn’t going to hurt Dimitri or his husband anymore with the lies he tried to keep under wraps.

“You said you promised before the war, who is it?”

Again, the archbishop dug his teeth into his bottom lip. He knew what Dimitri would say, he knew the reaction he was going to get. The anger, the hate, the rejection, everything the man feared but he deserved it in a sense. The king approached Byleth once more, his body a few inches from the other and staring hard at him. “Who is it?” The words were snarled, reminding the ex-professor much of the Dimitri before, the war-torn and animal Dimitri that was scarred and broken.

Byleth couldn’t look him in the eye, it just was too much so he turned his head and mumbled.

“Linhardt.”

It took a moment for the king to process the name, Byleth stood still holding his breath before a fist punched the door, right above his face. “The Imperial scholar?” The question was gritted out, for the first time since re-meeting with Dimitri, Byleth was just a bit in nerved but he breathed to remain calm. “Yes, although, he did not support his family during the war. He stayed with me for months.” “HE’S IMPERIAL!” The scream from the other man-made the archbishop flinch slightly but he recovered smoothly, straightening his stance and turning to look the king in the eye. Dimitri had just an inch more of height but from his position, he looked feet above Byleth. “I know Dimitri but he is not like them. He is important to me and I care about him.” The king pulled away from the ex-professor, growling when he did, turning his back towards him. The archbishop took that as a sign to leave but before he could get his hand on the door, Dimitri spoke.

“What about me?”

Byleth signed once again, moving away from the door and stepping towards Dimitri, keeping his distance enough steps away from his safety. “Of course I care about you Dimitri but I knew I had to be realistic,” The king snarled at the response and turned his head away, arms quick to fold across his chest. It reminded Byleth of a child having a tantrum. “You are the king, I the archbishop and we are both men. This world would not accept us if we tried. I came to care about both of you in the academy but I knew Linhardt wouldn’t have duty to separate us. We will always be with each other, I will always be there for him and he I. I can’t say the same with you, Dimitri.” The other man was shaking again, this time Byleth was sure with anger from his words but he had to be honest about it.

“I would have refused if you had asked.”

“And I would have told you the same thing, I’m sorry Dimitri but…”

  
The king turned quickly, grabbing the collar of the ex-professor and pulling him close, hissing as he spoke. “But what?! There is nothing more to it! You lied to me! You stayed with me while having another! How could you hurt me like that?!” Byleth breathed from his nose, hands fidgeting to grab the ring hidden but kept still. “This is why,” He whispered, watching as the expression on Dimitri’s faced morphed into confusion. “Dimitri, we only work in the situation of war and stress. We are releases for each other and yes I do care about you but with Linhardt, I love him. I could never love you the same, I’m sorry.” The king's face dropped quickly, along with his hands, pulling away from Byleth and turning towards the wide window that looked out across the kingdom.

“We could have Byleth, I would have done anything for you.”

His voice was weak and broken but this time the archbishop didn’t feel the desire to help. He was right, they never would have worked with the way they lived. Anger was what drove them to each other, in the days on the academy it was from the completion of the houses, Dimitri trying to take on the other two head-on which led to failures and angry rant to the professor. During the war, it was because of the entirety of the war. The deaths, the destruction and the pure hate towards Edelgard Dimitri had. Byleth knew whatever they had was unhealthy, it could hurt both Fodlan and themselves.

“I’m sorry Dimitri, my words may seem empty but I mean them.”

A sad, breathy chuckle was his answer, along with a head shake.

“Leave.”

“Of course, your majesty.”

The archbishop did a bow and opened the door, slipping out and away.


End file.
